


枪支与烟草、红鞋与吊带袜以及饥渴

by AliasIuris



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 没头没尾的五个小段子，当时是为了锻炼自己不写肉能不能把二人之间写的很涩情的挑战。现在一看还行，就发上来了哈哈哈。围绕着魔弹的枪与烟斗，给蝴蝶换鞋与吊带袜的奇异展开以及蝴蝶食腐性的小段子。
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Comments: 5





	枪支与烟草、红鞋与吊带袜以及饥渴

吊带袜  
吊带袜的纽扣被小心的贴合在青白色的躯体之上，猎人的手搭在顺滑的皮带上，冰凉的触感与稍显温度的肌肤触碰让蝴蝶产生了奇异的触感——即使他的触感也仅仅只能停留在摸到他的举动的发起人的好感，猎人的手绕过瘦弱白净的脚腕，径直摸向蝴蝶已经颤抖不止的小腿内侧——他们之间的气氛已经蓄势待发，连二者之间任何微小的举动都能成为着火点，即使那些气息已经成为旖旎的邪念，猎人的呼吸打在蝴蝶的皮肤上，蝴蝶想要伸手搭住面前的猎人，这样他才能从两人之间艰难的对峙中寻得一丝稻草，在这欲海的沉浮里，蝴蝶的蝶翼落下的鳞粉洒落在猎人的肩头，在黑色装束的衬托在就像一阵白色的烟雾停留在那里。

“····好了”蝴蝶的手紧紧抓住猎人的肩膀，猎人并没有马上抬起头看他，而是继续低下头看着洁白的小腿与黑色的吊袜带，好像在观察佩戴后给肢体带来的效果，他丝毫不在意蝴蝶的反应，他只在意这份事物是否适合蝴蝶——蝴蝶不明白他的行为，正如他得不到猎人的灵魂，蝴蝶的手渐渐拢住屈膝在面前的猎人，它们扳正猎人的躯体，蝴蝶的翅膀微微颤动：“很合适。”猎人这才抬头，看向因刚刚蝶翼的颤动而散落在周围的鳞粉————“是啊。

摸枪  
蝴蝶先生的手指抚上魔弹的枪，他的手指修长，落在漆黑的枪身上，像展开的白百合，魔弹无法描述这种感觉，他的全部注意力都在屏息期待这一刻，直到蝴蝶的手真正的抚上枪身，快感的火花才如点了火药从尾椎一路飙升到自己的大脑——魔弹颤栗了。

蝴蝶先生将枪抵在自己胸口，铁质枪的触感烙在西服上，被挤出的褶皱肆意挥洒着，随着蝴蝶距离的靠近，他们之间的距离也变得微妙起来，魔弹几乎闭眼可以嗅到眼前这具身体里鲜活的气息，和以往不同的是，眼前的这具躯体没有惊慌的气味，带着温柔的闲适和放松的甜腻，散发出若有若无的血腥味和火药味重叠在一起，气味随着动作像一层薄纱笼罩在魔弹的心脏上，魔弹的脑袋里被这种奇异的气息充满，他几乎马上就要扣下扳机——却被制止了。

蝴蝶灵魂的震颤借着铁枪作为介质传递到魔弹的手心，魔弹的手里微微出了些汗，不知道是兴奋还是其他。

蝴蝶先生的手搭在魔弹的胸口，明明知道里面已经不会再传来生命的颤动却还是将手掌笼成半球形，笼罩在心脏上方，影子映在那里，像一只双翼震颤的蝴蝶：“这种程度可是远远不能满足我的，猎人先生。”

红鞋  
蝴蝶的脚落在魔弹的手里，白晃晃的脚腕映的魔弹的眼睛一阵一阵的刺痛，魔弹觉得自己简直就像遥远童话故事里的王子，在给自己心爱的姑娘穿上他们定情的水晶鞋——只不过故事里的王子给他们的姑娘穿的可不是什么奇怪的红鞋，更何况穿鞋的也不是什么公主。

蝴蝶的裤管上有着漆黑的暗纹，蝴蝶的脚腕撑起裤管，在裤管的角落那里显得空空荡荡的，但这些都不是魔弹所应该注意到的事情，他应该、马上。迅速地帮蝴蝶穿上这双鞋，这样他们之间的帐就能两清了。他并没有注意到自己越来越粗重的呼吸，呼吸的气息随着风搔弄着蝴蝶的脚腕，蝴蝶这才害怕似的瑟缩了一下。  
魔弹的手尽量轻柔地将红鞋套在蝴蝶的脚上，蝴蝶的手搭在魔弹所能看见的椅子的两边，魔弹此时此刻却产生了他的手是搭在自己双肩的错觉，气息拂过与他靠近的一切，魔弹尽量不去思考蝴蝶看见的究竟是自己的后脑勺还是自己的侧脸，絮状物被蝴蝶的另一只手拂过，随后恢复原样。魔弹的手心微微沁出了汗，他的手有些颤抖，红鞋被套在了蝴蝶的脚上，殷红的鞋色衬的蝴蝶脚腕愈发苍白。魔弹这才仿佛松了一口气似的松开自己仅剩不多的神经——而他又开始紧绷了，就在刚才，蝴蝶的手搭在了他的肩膀上。

烟草  
猎人会抽烟。

是蝴蝶偶尔看到的，猎人会熟练地拿出烟斗填满烟草，然后拿出火柴点燃，微弱的火星在烟斗里忽明忽暗，随后冒出青蓝色的烟雾，猎人这时才会变得不这么安静，变得有一丝浅显的人味儿。

又一次抽烟，猎人发现蝴蝶在看他，他朝蝴蝶的方向招招手，好像在吸引蝴蝶的吸引力，蝴蝶迟疑的走近，却被猎人熟练地拽住，顺着力道坐在猎人的双腿上，蝴蝶有些害怕的攥紧拳头，却被猎人握住手指一根根的掰开，像剥开一个橘子那样整齐带着条理，虽然不怎么优雅，却足够令人动心。

猎人的喉咙里冒出单个的音节，蝴蝶好奇地窥视着那即将熄灭的烟斗内的火星，猎人却把烟斗拿了下来，将烟斗放在蝴蝶脆弱的蝶翼之下——“这个很快就会吸完，帮我填填烟草吧。”蝴蝶颤了颤蝶翼，猎人看着鳞粉落入烟斗细弱的火星中，然后，烟斗熄灭了。

蝴蝶端在猎人腿上，纤长的手指拿捏住烟草，指尖干草的触感有些磨人，被猎人注视着好似要冒出火星，猎人揶揄的语气令蝴蝶觉得无端烦躁，烟丝的根部沁出少许浓烈的异香，蝴蝶被猎人有些调笑的语气说道“不要这么不小心呀，你看，烟草都要出来了。”蝴蝶只好继续手上的工作，猎人呼出的热气渐渐近了，从开始的肩膀逐渐拉近，最后有些温度的热气洒在了蝴蝶塞住烟斗头部的手指上。

“再塞上些棉花就可以了。”猎人的目光停留在蝴蝶有些僵硬的手指上。

“棉花？”  
蝴蝶将棉花捏好，塞在烟斗的头部，有些棉花在头部小小的空间里渐渐舒展开，白色的棉絮将剩余的空间充满，魔弹的指尖敲了敲烟斗的外壁，回声明显取悦了这个挑剔的恶魔。  
“好了。”猎人从蝴蝶手中拿过烟斗，蝴蝶接过猎人递来的火柴盒，打开火柴盒，里面硝石的味道充满了狭小的盒子，蝴蝶拿起火柴摩擦火柴边缘，火星倏忽地从火柴的头部冒出，随后燃烧起整根火柴，猎人将烟斗的尾部叼住，头部则伸向了腿上因为火焰而僵硬住的蝴蝶。猎人看着火星从烟斗中冒出，满意的笑意从唇边如投进石子的池塘一样荡开。深吸了一口蝴蝶填进烟斗的烟草，而后缓缓靠近蝴蝶，呼吸的烟雾自然而然的散落在蝴蝶的各处，蝴蝶倏地挣扎起来，却被猎人按住了腰“谢谢你的烟草，那么，接下来，你想要什么奖励呢？”

怪物相噬  
魔弹被蝴蝶抵在墙上，蝴蝶的腿插入魔弹的双腿间缓慢地摩擦，蝴蝶翅膀扇动到魔弹的耳边，有鳞粉随着的语气在魔弹的耳边变得炙热且遥远，是意识模糊的边缘，魔弹的双膝几乎是在蝴蝶的支撑下才勉强不至于滑落在地上，蝴蝶的心思一向难猜，但在羞辱魔弹这点上，他表现得天赋异禀，蝴蝶挑开魔弹裤子的纽扣，因为挑逗而颤颤挺立起来的柱状体马上滑进了蝴蝶的手里。蝴蝶的翅膀颤抖着，魔弹听见他说“它挺喜欢我的。”下意识地想推开蝴蝶，却碍于自己沉溺于这种可笑的抚慰行为中。蝴蝶的手指很灵巧，他在马眼那里打着圈，魔弹顿了一下就马上射了出来，蝴蝶的指间残留着魔弹射出的液体，魔弹的双膝止不住地打颤，玩弄满意的蝴蝶这才伸出自己的双臂拢住快要因脱力而倒地的魔弹“我很开心，猎人先生。”

蝴蝶的手抚过魔弹的躯体，与一般人类的质感不同但细微之处却别无二致，蝴蝶的消化液从第五只手的口器进入魔弹的躯壳，魔弹的体内很快便充盈着冰冷的液体，温暖的消化液很快就会将魔弹的躯体转化为湿润的肉汁，运气好些，在还未成型时会有饱满的肉冻跌宕出来，蝴蝶满意地伏在魔弹的胸口，享受着食物来临的期待感，他已经很久没有过如此饥渴的感觉了，这不同于以往，人类的血液温暖易冷，在脱离母体后再甜美的肉体也会在时间的消磨下暴露出腐朽的本质，但怪物们不同，魔弹虽然不是他第一个将要被消化的猎物，但却将成为他最期待的一个。

此时的魔弹却任凭蝴蝶伏在自己胸口，一言不发，蝴蝶享受这个过程，他沉溺于猎物的一切反应，不论是哭泣，挣扎，甚至是已经自暴自弃的呆滞，他都一览无余，以至于在每次进食后的很久他都会处于饱腹的状态，跟肉体的进食不同，他更享受的是情感的爆发，每次进食不仅仅是吞吃对方的物质，情感也是对自身需求的一环。蝴蝶几乎趴在魔弹的身体上，翅膀的煽动微不可闻，魔弹不确定他是否听到自己血液中血管融化的声响，但他确定，自己是满足的。


End file.
